First Few Days
by CarbonOxygen
Summary: John Cena attends a new school. He meets friends that will be forever his friends. Set up during high school. Oneshot. R&R, No Flames.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. And the school.

**First Few Days**

He had moist brown eyes and a nervous smile on his face. John Cena took a deep breath. The air had the scent of flowers that made him calm down for a bit. He was about to go to his new school, William Wurchster Academy. He just moved from West Newbury and he doesn't know anyone in the new neighborhood. As he walked on the sidewalk early in the morning, he tripped over a big rock. He heard a giggle. "Oh great! It's only my first day and I'm already getting laughed at!"he mumbled to himself. When he looked up, he found a very beautiful girl about his age looking down at him. She had flippy auburn hair and beautiful green eyes. "Hi. I'm Maria Kanellis! You can call me Ria." She said as she helped John on his two feet. "Hey, I'm John Cena, the new guy." He replied. Maria looked at him from head to toe. She noticed that he was holding an envelope with the seal of her school printed on it. "So, I bet you go to WWA. I go there." She said so suddenly that John took a step backward. "Oh. Yeah. Would you mind if you toured me around the school?" He asked. "Of course not!!!" Ria literally screamed at him.

John looked at the entrance to his new school. He saw the school's emblem. It had a golden diamond with the initials "W.W.A." in red. Around it was a silvery background that shimmered in the sunlight. He looked at his surroundings. It was a beautiful sight. There were flowers everywhere he looked. There were four benches on each side of the yard, all painted gold and red. All, that is, except the farthest bench on the right. It was dull and brown, but it looked like the sturdiest of them all.

When they entered the school building, Ria began the tour. After a few minutes, John asked if they could pass by his locker because he was tired of carrying his books. His locker was located between the lockers of two guys who looked very much alike. "Hey! Jeff and Matt, this is John Cena, your new locker neighbor. John, these are two of my closest friends, Jeff and Matt Hardy." Maria said without breathing in between words. "Welcome to W.W.A. John." Matt said with a smile full of sincerity. "Welcome, earthling." Jeff said while forming his fingers into the alien peace sign. "Ha! Jeff, you really need to get over your theory that aliens rule this school. Really! We're juniors now!" a girl's voice rang. John turned around to see a brunette almost as pretty as Maria. "Candice! Meet John." Maria squealed. Candice introduced herself to John. She was Maria's best friend ever since they were in First Grade. The first bell rang and they walked together to their classrooms, since they were all classmates.

"Good morning." Said their teacher, Miss Mella Nomah. "We have a new student. Introduce yourself." She said in a monotone, almost inaudible voice. "Wow. Very enthusiastic, I must say." John said while rolling his eyes. His friends could not help but giggle. John then introduced himself with confidence to the class, catching the attention of his classmates, especially the school bully, Randy.

Randy walked the hallways with his head high and a smirk on his face. All were scared of him except four people: Maria, Matt, Jeff and John. Candice, on the other hand, cowered in fear behind them. John wondered why she was so scared and asked Matt about it. It turns out that she was forced to date Randy (if she didn't, her younger brother whom she cared for would receive swirlies everyday). Randy scanned the area for Candice. She was easily spotted because she was fidgeting around too much. Before he could reach Candice, Maria stepped forward and told him to back off. Randy got annoyed and tried to push her aside. John grabbed Randy's arm. He would not let anyone hurt someone as pretty as Maria. Randy's smirk faded away. He pushed John against the wall saying, "If you ever do that again, you will be sorry." John hollered an "I don't care!" He broke free but Matt and Jeff held him back before he could even throw a punch. Randy challenged him to a wrestling match to be held in the gymnasium at 3:00 the next day. John was so pissed off that he shouted at the top of his lungs "If you want some, come get some!!!" Randy walked away with glaring eyes. Candice was crying and she apologized to John claiming that it was all her fault.

Maria was sitting on the dull, brown bench with Candice. For the whole time they had been there, she kept rambling about how brave John was, and how good he looked and so on. John suddenly arrived on the scene. Candice knew just what to do. She claimed that she still had to look for a book in the library and winked at Maria. John sat down next to Maria. They caught each other's eyes. They stayed that way for a long time until Maria had to sneeze. They both broke down to laughter. They looked into each other's eyes once more and they knew they were the right ones for each other.

Ding, ding, ding!!! The high pitch of the bell sounded through out the gym as the match started. John gave Randy a right hand uppercut. Randy countered with multiple punches to the chest. John fell down to the mat. He stood up and gave Randy a clothesline. He pinned Randy but he kicked out at 2. When Randy stood up, John gave him a drop kick and lifted him up on his shoulders and slammed him to the mat. John went up for the pin. 1… 2… 3!!! He just beat Randy! He raised his fists into the air. His friends came down to congratulate him. Maria hugged him, Matt and Jeff gave him high fives, and Candice thanked him. Randy stood up without saying a word and left.

Two seasons came and went. That summer, while Maria and John were taking a stroll, they saw a familiar face approaching them. Randy stood in front of them. He removed his hand from his pocket and held out his hand for a handshake. John has humbled him. He was the strongest person on campus until John came. He never knew what losing felt like. Now that he knew, he changed and stopped being a bully. "Friends?" Randy offered his hand again. "Friends." John shook his hand.

Years went along great. Six friends stood by each other. They made each other feel loved. They helped each other with problems. An undying friendship formed in the first few days.

_Ok. I was just bored. Sorry for the lameness. It just came to my mind. Yeah again, sorry._


End file.
